The present invention relates to an inflatable air bag cushion stored in folded relation over an elongate region adjacent to a surface to be covered by the air bag cushion upon inflation, and more particularly to a support system for releasably cradling a folded air bag cushion of elongate geometry in a supportive manner prior to deployment.
It is well known in motor vehicles to provide air bag cushions for protecting a vehicle occupant wherein such air bag cushions are in fluid communication with gas generating inflators so as to inflate the cushion upon the occurrence of predetermined conditions such as deceleration exceeding a certain level. It is further known to provide air bag systems including inflatable restraint cushions which are deployable from positions of attachment to the vehicle frame along extended lengths so as to extend downwardly from the location of storage in a substantially curtain-like fashion so as to cover a portion of the vehicle surface adjacent to the location of cushion storage. Such coverage may be particularly useful in providing cushioning restraint for an occupant seated within the occupant compartment of the vehicle during a side impact or extended roll-over collision event. In such applications, the curtain-like air bag cushion is typically deployed downwardly over a portion of the interior of the occupant compartment from a folded storage position extending substantially along the roof rail of the vehicle frame.
Prior to deployment of an air bag cushion of substantially curtain-like character, such cushions are typically stored in a folded condition hidden from view by a head liner and/or appropriate trim elements. Such head lining and/or trim elements thereby provide the dual function of hiding the air bag cushion from view while also providing a degree of underlying support to the folded cushion. Upon inflation of such a stored air bag cushion, the covering head lining and/or trim is broken away as the air bag cushion expands over the area of coverage.
In order to realize desired inflation characteristics, the air bag cushion is typically folded according to a predetermined pattern that is thereafter maintained until the air bag cushion is deployed from its position of storage. It has been found that the introduction and subsequent maintenance of the desired folding pattern during installation is sometimes difficult to achieve during typical installation practices. This difficulty may be particularly acute for air bag cushions of substantial length due to the propensity of such cushions to sag if not supported during the folding process. Accordingly, in order to assure the achievement of desired storage conditions, a substantial degree of time and effort may be required during the installation process.
This invention provides advantages and alternatives over the prior art by providing a support system for a folded inflatable air bag cushion deployable from a stored position over an area of extended length within the passenger compartment of a transportation vehicle wherein the support system promotes the maintenance of a desired folding pattern along the length of the air bag cushion during the installation process and thereafter until deployment takes place.
The support system of the present invention utilizes one or more pliable cradle elements extending from a first support surface in cradling relation at least partially around the folded inflatable air bag cushion. The cradle element is releasably attached to a second support surface such that upon inflation of the air bag cushion the cradle element is detached from the second support surface and moved out of cradling relation around the inflatable air bag cushion. The support system of the present invention thus provides a substantial aid to the installer of the air bag cushion by providing support along the length of the cushion to any extent as may be necessary to avoid undue sagging during the installation process. The support system provides the further benefit of providing continued support to the inflatable air bag cushion until deployment may take place. Such support is provided without adversely affecting the deployment of the air bag cushion.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention both the cradle element and the inflatable air bag cushion may be fixedly attached along the roof rail portion of the vehicle frame such that upon deployment, the air bag cushion is disposed between the pliable cradle element and the vehicle frame. This relationship permits the free end of the cradle element to be wrapped around the air bag cushion and back into contacting relation with the vehicle frame.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention it is contemplated that the free end of the cradle element may be releasably attached to a portion of the vehicle frame and/or to the surface of the inflatable air bag cushion prior to deployment such that upon inflation of the air bag cushion the free end of the cradle element is forced away from its cradling position around the air bag cushion.
Advantageously, the support system of the present invention provides a highly efficient mechanism for supporting an inflatable air bag cushion of extended length over a prolonged period of time without undue interference with the deployment characteristics of such a cushion. The incorporation of such a system may provide benefits during installation and storage of the air bag cushion and is thus believed to represent a useful advancement over the state of the art.